


Memoria

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick sabia que hubo un hombre en su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Como siempre tu cuerpo y corazon recuerdan...pero tu no.</p><p> </p><p>  <b> Dick Grayson x Jason Todd </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria

Oscuridad, era lo último que recordaba, era lo único.

Despertó en una habitación blanca, en una cama de igual color, llevaba una bata azul, y está conectado a uno de eso aparatos que cuentan los latidos, bueno eso recordaba.

“Buenos días Richard, dime que es lo último que recuerdas” Un joven doctor entro a su habitación el levanto la ceja. Richard ese era su nombre.

“Y-yo me llamo Richard?-“ pregunto nervioso, vio como el doctor lo miraba sorprendido.

“Si Joven su nombre es Richard John Grayson- Wayne, su amigo lo trajo de emergencia, aproximadamente hace dos semanas, sufrió una herida en su cabeza, hubo hemorragia interna, de ahí su falta de memoria” 

Richard comenzó a respirar hondo. “pero… yo recuerdo que es cada cosa… r-recuerdo el sol, recuerdo todo eso, pero no recuerdo nada de mi… eso es malo…”

“Es normal, por la magnitud del golpe, de igual forma se le dará ayuda para que recupere sus memorias, claro si el señor Wayne lo aprueba…” El Doctor miro los datos en su tableta. “Ya he pedido que informen a su familia, estarán aquí pronto, a como veo será dado de alta en los próximos días.” 

Su familia.

Richard no los recordaba.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón, seguramente estaban preocupados, por alguna razón tenía miedo de decepcionarlos, ni siquiera los recordaba, pero esos sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho le daban seguridad.

Miro atento su cuerpo, tenía muy buen físico, aunque tenía muchas cicatrices, y si su familia era una de esas organizaciones de sufrimiento, o acaso él era masoquista. 

Un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo, no él no era de esos estaba seguro, miro su cabello, largo hasta las orejas, negro y lacio, lo acaricio suavemente.

Hermoso Recordó una voz, una gruesa voz, su cabeza dolió.

Escucho como unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a la habitación, no tardo mucho hasta que de ella entrara un hombre en traje formal, su cabello negro y ojos azules, Richard sintió una felicidad en su cuerpo, al parecer lo conocía, así que seguramente son familia.

“Dick…” El hombre se veía cansado, pero feliz, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, Richard sintió como su corazón daba un brinco. “Hijo” El hombre lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Era su padre.

Bueno era obvio lo llamo hijo, pero Richard lo supo por la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos.

“Me alegro que estés bien Dick…El Doctor me dijo lo de tu memoria, pero no te preocupes veras que pronto todo vuelve a la normalidad…” El hombre acariciaba su cabeza, era extraño, él no era un perro ni eso, pero se sintió realizado.

El solo sonrió, aunque lo miro dudoso, no recordaba su nombre, y realmente no quería preguntar, no quería ver o sentir que hacia mal en hacerlo.

“Oh… claro no me recuerda verdad” El hombre suspiro. “Soy Bruce Wayne, soy tu padre, te adopte cuando tenías 9 años, tu nombre es Richard John Grayson-Wayne aunque prefieres que te digan solo Dick, tienes 27 años, tus padres eran John y Mary Grayson, mejor conocidos como los voladores Grayson, grandes trapecistas, tienes muchos amigos, tus hermanos son Tim, Damian, Cassandra, y Sthep, actualmente vives en la mansión con todos nosotros, trabajas como policía tam-“Richard negó rápidamente. “perdón fui muy rápido…” Bruce como dijo que se llamaba sonrió.

“Mi nombre es Dick, tengo 27 años, me adoptaste…” Dick espero como Bruce asentía con la cabeza. “Como mierdas pase de vivir en un circo, a vivir en una mansión”. Dick miro como Bruce frunció los labios.

“Lenguaje Richard… y tus padres murieron en un accidente en el trapecio, pero ya habrá tiempo para que recuerdes eso y más.” Dick froto el puente de la nariz, su cabeza dolía. “paciencia hijo, nos tienes a nosotros saldremos de esto, todos te amamos”

Dick se sintió seguro, a pesar de no recordar nada, era amado. Entonces un recuerdo inundo su cabeza.

Te amo era la misma voz de hace poco, sintió un rápido mareo.

“Oh te sientes bien, quieres que vaya por el doctor.” Dick detuvo a Bruce quien al parecer iba por el médico.

“Estoy bien… es solo que recordé algo…” Bruce abrió de sobremanera los ojos. “Y-yo tenía pareja Bruce?- Dick preguntó dudoso, Bruce lo miro serio.

“No que yo sepa…” Dick suspiro  “Es hora de ir a casa hijo…” Dick sonrió de nueva cuenta.

Tenía una familia.

Tenía otra oportunidad.

\------------------------------------------

 

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que lo dieron de alta, el conoció a la demás familia, y la mansión, conocía a sus hermanos; Tim, quien era muy educado y muy inteligente, conoció a Damian.

(Quien solo lo llamaba Grayson, a Dick recordó cómo le gustaba molestarlo)

Conoció a sus hermanas, Cass (quien al parecer le tenía gran aprecio) y a Steph quien era novia de Tim, hasta que este ultimo la engaño con su mejor amigo.

Dick recordaba algunas cosas sobre su vida, tenía ayuda con profesionales que contrato Bruce, quien lo cuidaba mucho.

Dick estaba feliz con su progreso, recordaba poco a poco a su familia, era muy feliz de pasar el tiempo con ellos, recordó –gracias a que Alfred le mostrara algunas fotografías- que Bruce era Batman el justiciero de Gotham, y como él fue su Robin, hasta que él se hizo “independiente”. Todo mundo le contaba anécdotas, las cuales le ayudaban a recordar cosa.

Recordaba cosas, recordó a varios de sus amigos.

Dick se decidió anotar todo en un diario.

Si volvía a perder la memoria, no quería pasar por lo mismo, era realmente agotador, física y mentalmente.

Todas las noches Dick revisabas sus notas, todo coincidía con sus recuerdos, cada evento, cada año, cada dato importante estaba allí, entonces porque sentía es opresión en su pecho.

Algo le faltaba.

Dick decidió revisarlas de nueva cuenta, todo estaba cubierto, solo había dos años en los cuales no tenía evento con la familia ni con sus amigos.

Como paso eso dos años, y lo más importante con quien.

“Está todo bien Grayson” Damián se acercó a la cama de Dick donde tomo asiento a lado de él.

“Oh… claro Dami, es solo que…” Dick negó con la cabeza. ”No lo entenderías…”

Damián chasco con la lengua. “No hables por mi Richard”. Dick rio antes de mirar fijo a Damián.

“E- es solo que siento como si olvidara algo importante para mí, es como…” Dick sintió una punzada en su pecho, limpio sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. ”Oh lo siento Damián, yo solo-“Dick se sintió vulnerable.

Damián lo había abrazo, el solo sollozo en silencio, quería que con las lágrimas desapareciera ese dolor. 

Sería tan fácil.

\----------------------------------

“Bruce él lo necesita, no podemos hacerle esto…” Todos se habían reunido mientras Dick dormía en su cuarto.

Bruce miro frustrado a Tim como un No salió de su boca.

“pero Bruce como quieres que se recupere completamente… que le dirás sobre eso dos años, no le puedes hacer  eso” 

“Ya lo hable con Bárbara, le diremos que paso ese tiempo con ella, eso será suficiente”

“No lo puedo creer” Sthep miro con desprecio a Bárbara, quien estaba sentada en el sillón con la mirada baja. “Vas hacerle eso a Dick, Barbs” Bárbara solo se encogió de hombros.

“Y que le digo a él, Bruce” Tim sintió asco de Bruce en ese momento.

Tim sabia personalmente cuando Dick lo amaba, y como era correspondido. “Bruce, Dick no te va a abandonar, ya te lo demostró, el confía en ti… Además él ya está sospechando, no se ha sabido nada de Nightwing, el pronto vendrá a buscarlo.”

“Entonces has lo posible en alejarlo de aquí Tim, o lo hare a mi manera.” Todos miraron sorprendidos a Bruce.

“A su manera padre… lo meterá a Arkham…”Bruce no lo negó. Tim salto de su asiento mientras salía de la habitación seguido de Steph y Cass, al último un Damián triste.

“Estamos haciendo lo correcto Bárbara, es lo mejor para el” 

Bárbara solo bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada.

\----------------------------

Había pasado casi 6 meses.

Las cosas seguían igual solo algunas cosas cambiaron, su memoria estaba en un 74 por ciento.

Algunas veces la familia se reunía a comer, o algo por el estilo.

Dick ya había terminado de llenar la libreta de notas, esos dos años, los había pasado con Bárbara quien era su novia, Dick ya tenía todos los hechos de su vida.

Aunque el dolor sigue allí.

Los doctores le dicen que seguramente fueron las culpas de la vida que no recordaba, Dick confió en eso.

Había noches en las que soñaba con la misma voz gruesa, Dick sabe cómo reacciona su cuerpo con solo recordar esa voz.

A pesar de recordar que tuvo varias novias en su vida, Dick sabía que hubo un hombre en su vida, cuando dormía, esa voz le exigía, esa voz iniciaban una revolución en su cuerpo.

Al tocarte piensas en alguien o en algo.

Como pensar en algo que no recuerdas.

Dick miro de nueva cuenta las fotografías que le habían dado para que ayudara a su memoria, él se miraba, él sabía que en algunas de ellas (más en las de su familia) el fingía.

Esa sonrisa, la misma que pone cuando le preguntan si estaba bien.

Una sonrisa para satisfacer, una vacía.

Dick siguió mirando las fotografías, había una que le llamaba la atención, la que le había dado Tim, según él, la había tomado Bárbara durante los dos años vacíos.

Era su favorita, a veces no podía creer que ese era el, una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos tenían un brillo que aunque la intente poner en el espejo nunca lo logra.

Le gustaría recordar a ese él. Recordar que por un momento fue muy feliz, miro cada detalle buscando la razón de esa paz que reflejaba su cara.

Solo era el sentado en lo que parece una cama, pasando uno de sus cabellos atrás de su oreja, miro y miro.

Nada.

Era lo duro de no recordar, decidió darle un último vistazo, hasta que vio su mano, había algo en su dedo.

Un anillo.

No era de matrimonio, aunque recuerda haberlo visto en televisión.

Un anillo de vínculo, en la cultura japonesa era la unión de dos corazones enamorados.

Donde estaba su anillo, más importante porque Bárbara no lo tiene.

Giro la fotografía buscando algo más, hasta que vio la foto tenía una esquina doblada.

Para Babybird De Dickiebird y Little Wing.

Era su letra, él había escrito eso. Little Wing- su corazón dio un brinco- Decidió buscar más fotos iguales, nada, era la única.

Dick golpeo frustrado en su escritorio, su cabeza le dolía pero él sabía que estaba cerca de algo, no era momento de retroceder, abrió los cajones en busca de su medicamento.

Otra punzada le hizo tirar el medicamento al suelo.

Se había desmayado.

 

\---------------------------------------

“Como esta Leslie?- Bruce pregunto, cuando fue a buscar a Dick a su alcoba lo había encontrado en el suelo, con pastillas a su alrededor.

Bruce pensó lo peor, aun así llamo a Leslie y a la demás familia.

“Solo tuvo un ataque, su mente parece estar bien, es extraño que no recuerde todo, talvez debas reconsiderar tu decisión Bruce.” Leslie miro seriamente a Bruce.

Bruce negó con su cabeza, Leslie sabía que Bruce no cedería ni un poco. 

“Sabes hace poco ayude a uno de nuestros conocido, tuvo una intoxicación por alcohol” Bruce se estremeció en su asiento  “está muriendo en vida Bruce, al igual que Dick.”

Bruce se quedó sorprendido mirando a Dick quien todavía estaba en la cama descansando.

“Hice lo correcto en dejarlo bajo tu cuidado Bruce, el sigue siendo de tu familia, disfrútala Bruce, únela”

Bruce acaricio algo en la mano, un anillo, un amor que no le correspondía separar.

Iría a remediar su error.

Ira por Jason

\-----------------------------------

Cuando Dick había despertado se encontraba solo en su cama, al parecer había sido atendió, ya que había medicamento y un vaso de agua.

Dick decidió dormir un poco más, hasta que su mirada se encontró con algo brilloso a un lado del vaso.

El anillo de la foto.

Dick lo tomo y lo contemplo, sintió una felicidad en todo su ser, era solo metal, no había piedras ni nada, tenía una leyenda alrededor.

Jason Todd.

\-----------------------------------

Encontrarlo no fue difícil. 

Él era Batman, nada le era difícil.

Estaba afuera de una de las casa de seguridad de Jason, según Tim esa era la casa que compartió con Dick durante los dos años que estuvieron juntos.

Entro por la ventana sigiloso, Jason había aprendido bien del el, ser paranoico hasta de la sombra de la cortina, Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír cuando cargo la pistola en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Era el método de decir Hola de Jason, Bruce decidió voltear para encararlo.

Bruce sintió lastima cuando lo vio.

A pesar de tener una apariencia limpia, Jason olía a alcohol, sus ojos estaban rojos y confundidos, Bruce vio como sus dedos temblaban bajo la pistola. Ese no era Jason.

“Que rayos quieres Bruce” Jason intento sonar lo más amenazador que pudo, el alcohol que había consumido durante el día no le era de ayuda, no estaba seguro siquiera si la pistola tenia balas.

 Debía tomar el riesgo.

“Jason estoy aquí para hablar sobre Dick” Bruce miro como Jason baja lentamente su arma.

“Oh creí que ya habíamos quedado bien en ese tema, él se fue a tu lado, me dejo por ir con la familia” Jason camino a su lado sacando una cerveza del refrigerador.

“Jason…” Bruce no pudo sentir culpa al ver a Jason de esa forma.

Leslie tenía razón, estaba llevando a sus hijos a su perdición.

“Que… Oye no me mire así, era esto o las drogas… le prometí a Dick que nunca haría lo mismo que mis padres, y mírame bebo hasta que me quedo dormido” Jason miro con desprecio la botella. “pero solo, nadie cargara con mi culpa… Así que viejo que le sucede a Dick, al fin me contestara el teléfono o los mensajes” Jason soltó una risa sarcástica y llena de dolor mientras se sentó en un sillón viejo y sucio.

Bruce sabía que estaba en lo correcto, lo haría por Jason también.

“J-jason…” Bruce tomo asiento a lado de Jason quien tenía la cabeza encorvada mirando el suelo. “Jason, Dick te necesita…” Jason miro a Bruce, quien le había tomado del hombro.

“No Bruce, el ya dejo todo en claro, tomo la decisión correcta… el estará mejor contigo que conmigo, mírame…soy solo un alcohólico, sin futuro” Jason comenzó a llorar, Bruce no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol en su sangre, solo pudo ver al mismo Jason que encontró sin razón de vida en el callejón del crimen.

Bruce aspiro hondo. “Hace seis meses en la patrulla Dick tuvo un gran golpe en la cabeza” Jason soltó la botella mientras miraba con preocupación a Bruce. “Y-yo tuve miedo de que se fuera de nueva cuenta Jason, esos dos años sin Dick, fueron dolorosos, yo solo creí que era lo mejor para todos Jason, estaba equivocado hijo”. Bruce abrazo a Jason quien lo miraba sorprendido.

“D-de que estas hablando Bruce… Dick como esta…” 

“El perdió la memoria Jason, no recordaba siquiera cuál era su nombre, yo… yo hice lo posible para que te olvidara… lo siento.” Bruce seguía en el abrazo con Jason.

Bruce sabía que sus problemas con Jason lo habían llevado lejos, a veces Bruce deseaba que Jason descansara en paz en su tumba, había sufrido demasiado.

Bruce pensaba que si separaba de él, el sería feliz en su nueva oportunidad, él lo alejo. Bruce pensó que cuando le dijeron él y Dick que eran novios, creyó que Jason lo alejaría de él.

Bruce se había equivocado, pero tenía la oportunidad de remediar todo.

Aún era tiempo.

“Jason… perdón.” Bruce se alejó de Jason mientras que Jason lo miraba cabizbajo.

“Hiciste lo correcto, Bruce, y-yo creo que es mejor que las cosas se queden así…” Jason comenzó a sollozar. “Y-yo nunca lo merecí, yo solo quiero que sea feliz” Bruce miro perplejo a Jason.

Cuanto estaba dispuesto a sufrir, por la felicidad de Dick.

“No Jason, él te necesita, tu nos necesitas a todos, no deben de estar separados, y-yo he cometido errores Jason, pero aún es tiempo de que sean felices, Dick recuperara la memoria, tu saldrás de tu…problema” la palabra Adicción era un golpe para Jason. “Arregla tus cosas Red Hood… te llevare a casa hijo”.

Bruce sollozo junto con Jason.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

La familia estaba cenando, bueno la mayoría de ella, solo faltaba Bruce, quien según Tim llegaría tarde.

Dick durante la mesa hablaba con todos, era los momentos que más le gustaban a Dick, todos tenían algo que compartir, a veces contaban anécdotas de sus aventuras como Robins.

Dick amaba eso.

Sentía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, llevaba el anillo, era como si todo su cuerpo lo necesitara.

Siguieron con la cena y las anécdotas con café y galletas, hasta que Alfred les dijo que Bruce había llegado.

Cuando Bruce entro a la sala, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, se había quitado la capucha, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero había una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

“Chicos podrían ir al despacho, necesito hablar un asunto con Richard, en un momento estaré con ustedes.” Todos asintieron mientras Tim asentía con felicidad.

Dick estaba asustado.

Bruce a veces daba miedo, pero Dick sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Bruce tomo asiento en el sofá, a un lado de Dick.

“Hijo… yo- no he sido completamente honesto contigo…” Dick miro extrañado a Bruce. “Quiero que seas feliz” Bruce beso su frente mientras se iba donde se encontraban los demás.

Bruce nunca fue tan afectivo, y esas cosas nunca fueron su fuerte.

Su cabeza dolió, fue una emoción muy fuerte.

“Dick…” Dick sintió un tirón en su pecho volteo la mirada, buscando al dueño de esa voz.

Un hombre estaba detrás suyo, era joven, pero de gran estatura.

Sus ojos, eran de un hermoso verde casi azul, su cabello era negro, tenía una franja blanca, su miraba le aceleraba su respiración.

Lo miraban con un brillo único.

Dick sintió un dolor en su cabeza, mientras recordaba, era un niño con el traje de robin, sus ojos eran los mismos. Hola soy Jason Todd, diablos viejo eres tú.

“Ja-jason… tu nombre es Jason?- Cerro los ojos.

Por un momento Dick creía que si los volvía a abrir lo olvidaría, desaparecería.

Sintió como el hombre soltaba una gran cantidad de aire.

“Mi nombre es… Jason Peter Todd, yo-“ 

Dick lo miro sorprendido.

Jason Todd, era el nombre que había en su anillo.

Dick se quitó el anillo y se lo enseño a Jason. Dick sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Estaba Feliz, no lo recordaba, pero estaba feliz.

“El- el mismo de este anillo.” Dick se acercó.

Quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería nunca separase de él. 

Vio como el otro hombre- Jason sacaba la mano de su chaqueta.

Dick comenzó a llorar como vio un anillo en su dedo anular, él se lo quito y lo poso en la mano de Dick, quien lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dick abrazo el cuello de Jason, mientras que el otro lo abrazaba de la cintura, ambos sollozaban de felicidad.

El anillo de Jason era igual al suyo, con un nombre distinto.

El anillo de Jason decía con letras plateadas, Dick Grayson.

\--------------------------------

“Hiciste lo correcto padre, ellos estarán mejor” Damián comento mientras veían como sus hermanos estaban todavía abrazados, juntos.

“Us-Ustedes sabían del problema de Jason…” Bruce miro atento a todos en la habitación.

“Hm… si, cuando termino con Dick, era habitual, verlo en un bar cada semana, fue hasta que Dick dejo de comunicarse con él, cuando empezó su adicción” Cass miro a Bruce. “In-intentamos hacerlo reaccionar, pero creo que solo escucha a Dick”

“perdón… a todos, creo que al final me deje ganar por el miedo, nunca casi ver el amor que se tenían mis hijos, Por dios no me di cuenta que uno de mis hijos abusaba del alcohol” Bruce comento frustrado.

“Pero Bruce te diste cuenta, antes de que pase a mayores, míralos” Bruce miro la pantalla, la cual mostraba como Jason y Dick seguían abrazados, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del otro. “Ellos y nosotros siempre te estaremos agradecidos” Tim abrazo a Bruce.

Bruce sonrió mas cuando todos se unieron al abrazo.

Fue lo correcto.

\----------------------------------

Dick sintió paz, sintió como si estuviera completo.

El aroma de Jason era perfecto. 

Jason rompió el abrazo, Dick quería quedarse así toda la vida de ser posible.

“Dick, realmente eres tu…” Jason no lo podía creer, pensó que tal vez su mente le estaba jugando sucio, pensó que tal vez en realidad había tenido otra intoxicación por el alcohol, que Dick no está aquí con él.

Entonces Jason recordó lo que le había dicho Bruce, Dick no tenía recuerdos de él, Jason quería una cerveza, pero cuando Dick le mostro el anillo, cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, decidió que no necesitaba una botella, Dick lo necesitaba, y él era todo lo que Jason necesitaba.

“Sabes…” Jason tomo la mano de Dick, deslizo lentamente el anillo a su anular. “Estábamos viendo caricaturas a las 3 am. Los dos en el sillón, cuando paso es comercial Japonés….” Dick lo miro atento. Jason podría morir por esos ojos. “Estuviste una semana entera buscando donde carajos los vendían.” Jason beso el anillo en la mano de Dick, mientras este se sonrojaba. “Al final no encontraste donde los vendían… Sabia cuanto los querías, así que le pedí a varios amigos, pero al final te los pude conseguir.” Beso la mejilla de Dick, este suspiro cuando Jason se acercó a su oreja. “Ese día me diste el mejor sexo en el tiempo que estábamos juntos.”

Jason miro como Dick estaba rojo hasta las orejas, “Hermoso” 

“Entonces tu y yo… somos pareja…” Dick dijo tratando de reponerse de la vergüenza.

Dios por un momento quiso que este hombre lo besara y tocara cada parte de su cuerpo, quería oír su voz por siempre.

Dick, sabía que pronto tendrían ese momento, ahora solo quería estar con él, recordarlo completamente.

“Bueno… eso fue hace tiempo” Dick lo miro extrañado, Jason decidió guiarlo hasta el sillón, se miraron de frente, claro sin separarse mucho. “Hace casi un año, tu y yo vivíamos juntos, somos novios desde hace ya casi 3 años, vivimos juntos 2 años, luego terminamos y tu volviste a casa”. Jason sintió un nudo en su garganta. 

Dick comenzó hacer cuentas. 

Eran dos años que se supone había vivido con Bárbara, nada tomo sentido.

“Entonces esos años no viví con Barbs” Dick sonrió como Jason hizo una mueca con la boca y frunció el ceño.

“No…terminaste con ella cuando la encontraste besándose con esa tal canario” Dick bajo la mirada. “Oh pero eso no significaba que eras la víctima” Jason acaricio la mejilla de Dick. “Tú y yo ya habíamos estado juntos, solo buscabas la manera de no hacerla sufrir”

Dick sintió como su cabeza dolida.

Estaba feliz, pero eso lo había cansado, hizo una mueca de dolor, las punzadas eran fuertes. 

“Creo que has tenido demasiado por hoy no Dickiebird” Jason se levantó del sillón.

Dick no dudo en tomarlo de la mano. “Quédate conmigo…” Dick quería sentirlo, quería saber que no era un recuerdo, quería seguir con él.

Jason se quedó estático un momento, antes de sonreír cargo a Dick en sus brazos.

“No pienso irme, no sin ti Richard.” Dick sonrió.

\-------------------------------------

Había pasado dos meses de ese momento, Dick no podría estar más que feliz.

Su memoria ya iba en casi 85 porciento, al parecer muchas de sus memorias las había pasado con Jason, como este día, todos estaban viendo la televisión en la sala de la mansión. 

Él estaba en el centro del sofá, a sus lados estaban tanto Damian y Jason (los cuales discuten mucho por su atención como si fuera un juguete), todos estaban en la trama de la película de acción, lo cual Dick le pareció ridículo, ellos Vivian más cada noche, Dick solo miraba a Jason, el cual miraba atento el mega televisor en su mano llevaba un termo con té helado.

Había sido difícil para Jason dejar su adicción, hubo muchas peleas con él, el té solo calmaba sus nervios.

Su relación con Bruce iba progresando, la mayoría del tiempo se evitaban.

Dick no podía estar más feliz, solo había algo que Dick no pudo cambiar.

Jason y Dick se mostraban su amor en cada oportunidad, solo besos tiernos, toques y abrazos tiernos. A Dick estaba bien, en realidad no lo estaba, Jason le había dicho que quería ir lento mientras Dick recuperaba completamente sus recuerdos.

Dick lo amaba, pero necesitaba sentir el amor de Jason, el conoce a Jason, como él se aleja cuando sus caricias comienzan a tornarse calientes, sabe que Jason no tiene el mejor autocontrol en este momento, Dick tiene varios recuerdos de su intimidad con Jason, Dick recuerda al Jason que lo hace gemir que lo hace desear y sentir con cada palabra o movimiento que hacía.

Dick ya no podía, necesita a ese Jason.

Dick tiene un plan, solo necesitaba un par de cosas.

Dick sonrió mientras pensaba en su plan.

\------------------------------------------

Jason salió de su sesión de autoayuda, el solo nombre le hacía sentir ridículo, quien lo diría, el peligroso Red Hood no era más que un alcohólico anónimo. Jason negó.

Él lo hacía por Dick, lo hacía porque cada día que Jason no tomaba alcohol Dick le regala un beso y un abrazo.

(A veces sentía que era todavía un niño que se portaba bien para que la maestra le diera un premio)

Jason amaba a Dick, había tenido algunas pequeñas peleas, más cuando Jason comenzó con la rehabilitación. 

Alguna veces Jason quería tomar a Dick y hacerlo suyo como antes, Dick jadeando gritando y arañando, solo él conocía a ese Dick, la simple idea lo extasía de sobremanera.

Él debía esperar, el esperaría, todo por él.

Las cosas en la mansión iban bien, sus “hermanos” no eran tan pesados.

(Excepto Damian y la mamitis que tiene hacia Dick).

Las cosas con Bruce iban bien, él tenía que concentrarse en su autocontrol, no tenía tiempo de pelear con él, algunas veces (más cuando se trata de Dick) sus discusiones eran inevitables, pero al menos ya no hay contacto físico.

Cuando llego a la mansión, vio como no había ningún carro en la entrada.

Saco el cuchillo que tenía en la bota.

Ese era Red Hood, un completo paranoico, al menos ya no alcohólico.

Al entrar vio como una nota estaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Jason, lleve a los chicos a un viaje por el fin de semana, Alfred se fue a Inglaterra, cuida a Dick.

Con cariño Bruce.

Eso no se lo esperaba Jason, él había hablado con Bruce sobre el asunto de la intimidad con Dick, el pidió de su ayuda, solo le pidió nunca dejarlo solo con Dick más de 7 horas (sus horas de autocontrol) y al gran Batman se lo ocurre dejarlo un fin completo con Dick.

Solos

Completamente solos.

Jason necesitaría hablar con Dick, era eso o una botella de whisky barato. 

Decidió hablar con Dick, decidió buscarlo en su habitación, al no encontrarlo decidió buscar en la suya.

“Oye Dick necesi-“Jason se quedó mudo, estaba seguro que estaba alucinando.

O eso esperaba.

Dick se encontraba desnudo con el trasero en el aire, jadeaba como por su entrada era invadida –por lo que Jason dedujo- un consolador, su cara estaba enterrada entre las almohadas, sus manos guiaban el ritmo del juguete.

Esa imagen hizo un clic en la mente de Jason, sintió como el calor se eleva en su miembro, como la habitación se llenaba con los jadeos de Dick.

Como Dick jadeaba su nombre.

Esa fue la invitación para Jason, sin embargo decidió quedarse a observar.

Quería recordar por siempre como Dick se daba placer a si mismo mientras gime su nombre, como el cuerpo de Dick estaba lleno de sudor, como Dick dio la última estocada al consolador para venirse en las sabanas.

Era Perfecto.

Dick siguió con la cabeza en las almohadas, su plan era que Jason usara el consolador en el.

Dick se excito con la simple idea y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a endurecerse, todavía recuperándose de su orgasmo, Dick escucho una fuerte respiración en la habitación.

Jason estaba en la puerta.

Dick se endureció cuando vio la mirada de Jason.

Esa mirada de deseo, vio como esos ojos verdes se empañaban por la imagen que tenía enfrente, Dick quería venirse de nueva cuenta, con una sola mirada.

“Jay—ven te necesito” Dick gimió mientras sintió como Jason se acercaba a él. ”ahhh….mgh” Dick jadeo fuerte como Jason pasaba la mano desde su muslo al consolador que había en su entrada.

Dick sentía un espasmo por todo el cuerpo cuando Jason saco el consolador y pasaba su dedo por su ya dilatada entrada.

“Dickiebird… tan necesitado estas mi amor” Dick gimió como Jason besaba el dedo que estaba en la entrada de Dick. “Me has extrañado Dick… dime que prefieres Dickie” Jason lamio lentamente los dedos de su propia mano, llenándolos de saliva. “Mis dedos…” Dick seguía jadeando mientras miraba con Jason pasaba su mano por encima de sus pantalones, rozando su miembro. “Oh mi duro miembro… dime Dick como quieres que te folle…” Jason le mostro los dientes en una sonrisa, Dick paso su lengua por sus labios.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, como su entrada estaba caliente, como su cuerpo exigía ser tocado. 

La voz de Jason, su voz gruesa, esa misma que llenaba los sueños húmedos de Dick, esa que lo llenaba de deseo, esa voz que aunque no tuviera memoria, era capaz de llevarlo al cielo.

“Jason… vamos follame con tu miembro…” Dick abrió con sus dedos su dilatada entrada. “Ahh... me prepare para ti mi amor, estoy listo para t—“Jason había tomado la boca de Dick, el beso era un beso profundo, sintió como Jason saboreaba su boca con su lengua.

Jason se había separado, pero sus lenguas seguían en una lucha, era sofócate, pero Dick lo disfrutaba, volvieron a unir sus labios. 

Dick comenzó a despojar a Jason de sus prendas mientras Jason mordía y besaba su cuello.

“Jay- vamos. Ahh ya te necesito…mgh” Dick gimió cuando Jason estaba en las misma condiciones que Dick. Dick comenzó a frotar el miembro de Jason, sus pupilas se dilataron con la imagen del miembro de Jason, recordó cada noche que ese miembro salía y entraba de él, como lo frotaba con el suyo, hasta Dick recordó el sabor del semen de Jason en su boca.

Jason solo lo miraba.

“Richard, tan desesperado estas.” Jason abrió fuertemente las piernas de Dick, quien lanzo un jadeo mientras levantaba la cabeza. “Oh Dick no sabes cómo espere para tenerte de esta manera, gimiendo por mí, maldito no sabes cómo te amo, así que dime que me amas.” 

Jason comenzó a meter su miembro, tan lentamente, Dick solo suspiro mientras sintió como iba entrando. “Te amo Jay, te amo te amo”.

Jason perdió el control dando una fuerte estocada entrando por completo.

Dick sintió como su interior se desgarraba de una forma placentera, jadeaba mientras intentaba recordar como respirar de nuevo.

“Recuerdas…ahh... m-mi miembro Dick?” Jason lamio las lágrimas que salían de Dick. “Gime para mi Dick, déjame escuchar esa voz que tanto amo” Jason mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Dick.

“Ahhh… Jason-mmhhh… te amo tanto… ahhh” Jason comenzó a moverse, dando pequeñas estocadas en Dick. “Hazme recordarte Jason…. Ahhh… hazme recordar cada noche…ahh. Dios…Jason follame como siempre lo hacías” Dick mordió levemente el labio de Jason. “Hazme recordar por siempre Jason.”

Jason aumento la fuerza en las embestidas, tomando las caderas de Dick.

Dick sabía que dejara marcas en la mañana, pero no le importo, el jadeaba y gemía, ese era algo que él había olvidado, él quería recordar por siempre como Jason lo tomaba tan rudo tan brutal.

Tan Jason.

La habitación se había llenado por el sonido de la carne contra carne, los jadeos de Dick y los de Jason.

Dick sintió como un familiar calor se situaba en su miembro, estaba cerca. Como si Jason pudiera leer su mente, comenzó a frotar el miembro de Dick.

Dick sentía como su cuerpo pesaba, como su garganta se quedaba cerca, quería sentir a Jason, quería que esto fuera más que un recuerdo, quería recordar esto por siempre.

“Ja-jay ya casi m-…ahhh Jason vamos juntos mi amor…va-“Dick grito como Jason tocaba un punto en específico, Dick podría morir, era el cielo. “Tomame Jason… ahhh allí toca allí Jason, hazme recordar el cielo mi- ahhhhh” Dick se vino entre los dos, como Jason tocaba ese punto “Ahh...Ahhhh”

“Mírame Dick, recuerda- recuerda este  momento Dick…ahh... Mierda Dick, estaré allí para que nunca olvides mi cuerpo junto el tuyo…Dick-te…ahhh mierda… te amo, dime que me amas Dick, recuerda que me amas Dick.” Jason comenzó con un vaivén rápido, Dick jadeaba quedándose sin voz.

“Te amo te amo Jay Te amo” Jason beso a Dick, Dick sentía como Jason llenaba su interior, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, a pesar de estar llenos de sudor, semen y otros fluidos.

Dick se sentía fresco, su cuerpo y su mente.

El siempre amara a Jason.

Jason nunca le permitirá que lo olvide.

Dick no podría estar más feliz.

El fin de semana paso rápido, él y Jason se pasaron hablando y recordando más de su intimidad.

Dick recordó muchas más cosas. 

(Como las anécdotas más vergonzosas de los lugares donde él y Jason tuvieron relaciones)

Dick sintió como su corazón se inflaba con cada sonrisa tierna de Jason, cada parte de Jason era perfecta, Dick recordó cada anécdota de cada cicatriz de él y de Jason. También recordó sus fetiches que tenía con Jason. 

(Sabía que le gustaban los pelirrojos, Jason solo se lo confirmo)

\--------------------------------

Tomaron la decisión de irse a vivir a una casa cerca de la mansión, a solo 5 minutos (por la salud mental de Bruce).

Dick recordó como fue el golpe esa noche, Dick había rescatado a un niño que iba ser golpeado por una pandilla. Jason sonrió cuando en privado Dick, le dijo que salvo al niño porque le recordó a Jason.

Dick lloro de felicidad cuando una noche, Jason llevo a casa al mismo joven que Dick había salvado.

Su nombre Terry Mcginnis.

Dick sonrió, estaban toda la familia mirando como Gotham era iluminada con fuegos artificiales, Dick había vuelto a tomar el mando de Nightwing, aunque intercalaba sus patrullas con Jason (uno debía quedarse a vigilar al joven Terry, quien era una combinación de ellos dos.)

Bruce y Jason seguían evitándose, siempre la mansión se llenaba de gritos cuando ellos discutían por cosas de la vida de Terry. (Bruce amaba a Terry, según Alfred era su digno heredero).

Dick se sentía seguro.

Él podría perder mil veces la memoria.

Pero él siempre tendría a Bruce y a sus hermanos.

Más a Jason, y su hijo Terry.

Dick miraba su anillo para recordarlo. Algo estaba seguro.

El siempre amara a Jason.

Eso nunca lo olvidara.


End file.
